Daqiao
Da Qiao is a character introduced in Dynasty Warriors 3 and is one of the characters cut in Dynasty Warriors 6. She returns in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2. She is Xiao Qiao's eldest sister and they are known throughout the land as the Two Qiaos. She is the wife of Sun Ce. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 17 years old and her height is the same as her sister's at 160 cm (5'3"). Role in Games :"Da Qiao, you sure have gotten strong." ::―Sun Ce to Da Qiao Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4, both sisters were kidnapped by Dong Zhuo and later saved by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, who married the two girls after. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu faced a test to win the hearts of the Two Qiaos with Zhou Yu stating that fighting for the Qiaos' hearts is a lot easier than confessing love to them. Da Qiao's Dynasty Warriors 5 Musou Mode revolves on her contributions to Sun Ce, who only wanted her to be safe from harm. Throughout the story, she struggles to make herself fight alongside her husband and become stronger along the way. She later on contributed greatly at the battle of Xia Kou, helping a finally accepting Sun Ce while on his mysterious condition. Her ending involved Sun Ce almost getting over his illness, thanking his wife for keeping him alive. Warriors Orochi Da Qiao appears as an enemy for the Orochi Army in Sekigahara, where she struggles to fight against her husband who became a rebel against the Orochi forces. Sun Ce then gave his wife a request to stay with Sun Quan (who was still angry with the fact about his brother's rebellion) in which Da Qiao accepted nonetheless. In Anegawa, she was held hostage again by the Orochi forces. Dong Zhuo attempts to approach Da Qiao, angering Sun Ce. Throughout the stage, Sun Ce prevents Dong Zhuo from trying to lay a finger on his wife, even if it almost costs a wipeout on the main camp (only to be protected by Ieyasu's iron will). After being rescued, Da Qiao then joins the Wu Army. In Warriors Orochi 2, she again is seen fighting for the Wu forces alongside Sun Ce as a reinforcement at Itsukushima, whilst helping Sun Quan from an enemy attack led by Kiyomori Taira. If playing the Orochi Story Mode, Da Qiao can be unlocked after winning the Battle of He Fei, in which Da Qiao is captured alongside: Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang and Zhou Tai. She also shared a Dream Mode with Oichi and Sun Shang Xiang, where they have to save their husbands from Da Ji's trickery. Da Qiao found out that Sun Ce was in a garrison with a phantom Da Qiao. After defeating the phantom, Da Qiao humorously scolds Sun Ce for not noticing who was the real wife. Sun Ce then temporary leaves the battlefield for reinforcements while the women go for the final charge to Da Ji's camp. Character Information Personality Da Qiao is a mature and sensible woman who desires to become stronger. Generally shy and timid, she doesn't like conflict and would normally not want to perpetuate it. However, since she wants to protect her husband from harm, Da Qiao braves the trials of battle to the best of her ability. Fond of her mate, she calls him a formal yet adoring "Lord Sun Ce", which sometimes embarrasses him in the spin-off titles. Though she seems to be submissive, she won't hesitate to snap at her sister for acting selfish or slipping with her manners. While they generally get along, their relative protectiveness over their mates in their shared Legend Mode sparks a somewhat childish and heated argument between both sisters. Voice Actors * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Kim Jihye - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Yeo Min Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Da Qiao/Quotes *"You just won't quit will you? Forgive me, Lord Sun Ce. I cannot let this stand!" *"Now I'm serious!" *"Welcome back, sis! Did you bring me anything?" :"Xiao Qiao, now is not the time to fool around. But I'm glad you're safe." ::~~Both sisters in Warriors Orochi 2 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In the Dynasty Warriors games, Da Qiao fought with paper folding fans called "True Beauty". Like her sister, Da Qiao's attacks were rather weak, but fast. This allowed for her to battle effectively. The main things that set her style apart from her sister's were that Da Qiao's charge attacks were more focused around one-on-one battles, and were very effective as such. Da's best attacks for crowd clearing were the end of her normal moveset and her sixth charge attack. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Da Qiao's fourth weapon was heavy, which gave her a severe nerf by reducing her speed. To make up for this, though, she was given rather large bonuses in life, musou, attack, and defense. This gave her the potential to be one of the stronger fighters, if both of her fans managed to connect with the opponent. In Strikeforce 2, her wands grant mobility for several acrobatic feats, and she can now project a magical seal to harm foes. In her square attacks she swings her wands releasing fireballs with long range and her chage attacks produce a sheild and can she can have up to three depending on how powerful the attack is. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Da Qiao/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Qiao Beauty *Stage: Battle of Xia Kou (Wu) *Location: North of Cai Mao's position. *Requirements: Defeat Cai Mao and Gan Ning before Ling Tong is defeated. ;Strategy *A second player will make this much easier as Gan Ning is hyped up for this battle. Turn back and proceed along the bottom and up the left flank, up to where Ling Cao is. If Gan Ning has not arrived by the time you get there, feel free to take the base to the north and the gates. Gan Ning will arrive and kill Ling Cao almost instantly. Kill Gan Ning (with assistance from player 2 if available) and then head to the centre and kill Cai Mao. Note: Da Qiao must get the final hit on both officers. If Ling Tong or Huang Gai kills Gan Ning, the weapon will not appear. Gallery File:Daqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 dw4a-daqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 Artwork Image:Da qiao.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 4 Image:Daqiao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:A-xiaoqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork (Da Qiao is on right) Da Qiao Multiraid2.jpg|Strikeforce 2 render File:Daqiao-sf2awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce 2 Daqiao-4thwoz.jpg|Fourth costume in Warriors Orochi Z Image:Daqiao-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Rotkonline-twoqiaos.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render (Da Qiao is on the left) Image:Cameos_kessenIII.jpg|Da Qiao's cameo in Kessen III. Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters